Sad's Fanon Biomes
This page covers all custom biomes present in Sad's Fanon. Work in progress. Fortified Forest The Fortified Forest is a forest comprised, to an extreme degree, of Vezer trees, making it very disadvantageous towards starting players. Very rarely an Oak tree or two can be found. It is found in the Modified Overworld. Accursed Forest The Accursed Forest is a forest comprised of Dravis trees. They are spread out in such a way that there are very few sunlit patches, causing mobspawn even during the day. Arboris The Arboris is a rare biome that is very, very large. If found, it contains humongous (20-30 blocks wide) tree variants of multiple types of wood which often reach to the 256-block height limit. It is laid out much like a plains biome, but with a very small height variant and extremely few hills. Its giant trees often contain in their branches blocks of many different mineral types, including diamond, Bloodstone, Cobalite, and more. It contains giant trees of the following wood types: *Oak *Spruce *Dark Oak *Vezer *Dravis Poison Swamp The Poison Swamp is a surrounded biome. It spawns in Deep Oceans, and is separated from the oceans by a single contiguous landmass that makes up the outer rim. On the inside of that rim, it is much like a normal swamp biome, but with Etarall instead of water. It also has a larger amount of Lapis trees than normal swamps. In the Poison Swamp, mobs spawn during the day as well as the night. If a player spawns in a Poison Swamp by default, it is generally in their best interests to escape as soon as possible, made more difficult by the fact that the Poison Swamp is generally much larger than normal biomes are. It is home to the Swamp Man, Ekken, and Sinister Temples. Vibrant Island A Vibrant Island is a fairly small biome that spawns in Deep Oceans. It is comprised of flat, plains-like patches and thick woods of mostly Hure trees. Appearances *In Creatures of the Void, the island on which Steve resides in chapters one through six is a Vibrant Island biome. Corrupt Biome The Corrupt Biome is a surrounded biome, ringed with a river. Laid out much like a plains biome but with more trees, the Corrupt Biome is covered in Corruption, making it a very difficult biome to live in. Void Patch The Void Patch is a biome that is characterized by the land sloping away as if normal ground level was a very steep hill. Once it reaches bedrock level, bedrock cuts through the grass before completely disappearing, creating nothing but an empty hole. This biome will, below y=0, spawn Wraiths, Easas, and Brakkan. The biome structure allows the creatures of the void to enter the normal world. Large enough Void Patch biomes allow for spawning of Void Temples. Void Island The Void Island is a variant of the Void Patch biome. It acts much like the Void Patch, but instead of plain void spawns a floating landmass at around y=128. Much like a forest biome, the Void Island has a much more ore-rich environment, as well as a high chance of spawning Forest Temples. Due to the presence of the island, Void Islands are technically surrounded biomes. Witherplain The Witherplain is a variant of the plains biome that generates in the Withus. It is the second most common biome in the Withus. It is comprised of Bedrockel with Soul Sand replacing dirt/grass. A rare variant exists which uses Soul Dirt instead of Soul Sand. Wither-cavern Wither-caverns are biomes in the Withus which usually generate at the edges of Witherplains. In them, the ground level slopes up and creates an enormous hill reaching almost to world height, but the true focus of the biome is the enormous caves inside of them. They are primarily comprised of Bedrockel, have Selemit Crystal stalagmites (though these normally occur in Withus caves, the ones in Wither-caverns are larger), and deep enough naturally spawn Ashen Bats. Trivia It is possible for a Wither-cavern biome to border on an Ash Basin biome, which will cause a direct slope of the ground from bedrock level to world height. Ash Basin Ash Basin is a biome in the Withus. It plays the opposite role of a Wither-cavern, sloping extremely far down to near bedrock level. At about y=30 the Soul Sand is replaced with Ash. This biome also naturally spawns Ashen Bats. Layered Lands Layered Lands are the most common biomes in the Withus. They consist of large swathes of Bedrockel capped with Soul Dirt or Soul Sand, stacked over each other. This unique configuration leads to a large number of landscape quirks. The biome is extremely versatile, containing many individual sub-environments classed under the same biome name. It is also host to a multitude of the temples within the Withus. =Surrounded Biomes= Surrounded Biomes are never directly connected to other biomes. The usual way is via a single surrounding river, unbroken, which can be connected to other rivers. Biomes are often surrounded in order to contain some type of threat that should not be mixed with the rest of the world in order to preserve gameplay. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Bloodstone Category:Cobalite Category:Megapage